Talk:Master System
Anything else I missed or you think deserves mention? Please let me know, and I'll see what I can do. --Dejiko 02:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Massive page edit and facelift, thanks to yours truly. I can't help much to this page otherwise since I never owned either a Master System or Game Gear, but I really appreciate you making this page. I felt like I was the only one making new pages for the older console. MFGreth1 16:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks to everyone who lent a hand! This is great! Not only is the MS/GG page linked to the front page, it's been revamped as well! I'll continue my role in contributing as well. This really is a good week for me. --Dejiko 23:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Not to toot my own horn, but it really was all me, haha - MFGreth1 03:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah, but Sataaa helped with descriptions a bit. That was less I had to describe. Thanks, regardless though. Every little bit helps.--Dejiko 03:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :You're right, i didnt even notice his bit. Thanks to him as well. - MFGreth1 04:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Box Covers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Master_System_game_covers probably has most of the games that are here. Someone have the time to spend going through it and putting those in this article?--Sataaa 01:33, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. I still have some saved on my drive as well. By the way, Sataaa, I was wondering if we should have a separate page for boxart differences between regions, just for fun. Some of them are just so different, it's ridiculous, but still worth a look. The overseas (i.e. non-japanese) Master System boxes are a bit silly at times, but some of the later ones and the Game Gear boxes are pretty cool. Some even look like CD covers (in the best way possible). Well, depending on what's decided, I might take some time out of my day to do it. --Dejiko 02:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) 3DS VC possibilities. While only a few games have been confirmed, I'd like to note the additional games on our list (the ones not already confirmed) that are possibly candidates for the service in the future. Alien Syndrome Baku Baku Animal Battletoads Bubble Bobble Bust-A-Move Crystal Warriors Defenders of Oasis Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Dynamite Headdy Earthworm Jim (?) Ecco the Dolphin Ecco: Tides of Time Fantasy Zone Fatal Fury Special GG Aleste Gunstar Heroes Mappy Marble Madness (?) Ninja Gaiden OutRun Pengo Popils (?) Powerstrike II Prince of Persia (?) Psychic World Puyo Puyo 2 Rastan Ristar Shining Force: Sword of Hajya Shinobi II: The Silent Fury Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos Sonic Spinball Space Harrier Streets of Rage 2 Super Columns Tails Adventure Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap Some are questionable, but possible, I feel this is due to certain licenses being in unknown hands. That said, I hope everyone can enjoy the service. --Dejiko 00:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC)